1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure pertain generally to storage apparatuses, and more specifically to portable clothing and shoe organizer apparatuses.
2. Background Art
Various clothing organizer apparatuses that store and/or display clothing and shoes are known in the prior art. However, such organizers suffer from various disadvantages and are not well suited for use with children's apparel. For example, some organizers found in the prior art are often bulky and cannot easily be moved around a room. Other organizers that are portable do not allow for the storage and/or display of shoes, clothing, and other miscellaneous items all in one unit. Moreover, many organizers are limited in that only one side of the organizer allows access to the apparel stored and/or displayed therein. Additionally, the bulk of prior art organizers have dimensions and/or properties that make them ill-suited for use with children's shoes, clothing, and items, such as toys.
Thus, there is a need for a portable storage apparatus that can store and display clothing, shoes, and other items (particularly those belonging to a child) in a manner that allows at least some of the apparel to be accessible from more than one side of the organizer apparatus. Moreover, the portable organizer apparatus should be sturdy, space-efficient, and relatively small.